Wish You Were Here
by JuSt.AbOuT.cRaZy
Summary: Post 4.11 The SGH surgeons & Rose have to go on a holiday Italy where Derek and Meredith have to share a room. Is this a fresh start for Mer and Derek's relationship? Addison is still there but Lexie and Erica aren't.Mer/Der McStizzie --Permanent Hiatus--
1. Where to go?

_Hey everyone this is my first piece of fanfiction and I would love it if you guys could review and tell me how I went- this story is going to be mostly Mer/Der just so you know. Also Addison is here while Erica Hahn, Lexie Grey and Burke aren't in it. Sorry that it's so short._

--

"Yuck" Meredith said staring at Rose and Derek standing together at the all-staff meeting that Richard had just called to talk about the inspection they had just had by the board the week before.

"What?" Christina said then looking at where she was looking at.

"Oh, just get over him already whatever happened to just us and our tequila? Now all you do is pine over a guy" she said.

"I don't pine I just….It just looks yuck! I'm sorry but I don't do public displays of affection, they should get a room or something."

"They aren't even doing anything affectionate-they're just talking" Christina said.

But before Meredith could reply Richard interrupted everyone.

"Quiet down everyone!"

"Does anyone know what this is about?" Izzie whispered to Meredith and Christina but they shook they're heads.

Richard started "Well as you know there was an inspection by the board last week and they have just contacted me and said that they were so impressed that they are giving away a holiday to 10 people to go to a place of their choice although there are conditions – you must all go to the same place and must all go at the same time plus everything will be booked so you will have assigned hotel rooms and plane seats. They want to make it as a bonding experience as well as a holiday. I couldn't choose who was going to go so I put every staff member's name that I couldn't choose from, in this hat."

"A holiday? Does this include interns also." George whispered.

"Ok the first person to go on this holiday is….Izzie Steven."

"Yes, I won, I can't believe it!" She said jumping up and down while everyone looked at her. "……Not that it's a big deal or anything…" she said slowly sitting down while her friends chuckled at her.

"The next person is… I've got 3 names here well they are Derek Shepherd, Nurse Rose and Meredith Grey."

All three faces drooped while Christina and Alex cried out laughing.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Meredith said.

"The rest of the names are Mark Sloan, Alex Karev, George O'Malley, Callie Torres, Christina Yang and Addison Montgomery those are all the people who will be going on the holiday. I am sorry to those who wanted it but didn't get it." He said.

While everyone was walking out of the room the chosen ones stayed back to discuss the holiday.

"So where are we going?" Alex asked while Derek stuck beside Rose as she was frozen and scared as hell of whose going.

"I have no idea it's you people's choice. So where are you people going to go?" Richard said.

"How about Japan?" Addison said but everyone just groaned.

"What about Canada?" Alex said with more groans.

"We should go somewhere where we probably wouldn't always go… how about England?" Izzie asked.

"Seriously Izzie?" Alex said with a groan.

"Well we need to find somewhere to go." Meredith said.

Frustrated Christina said "Can we just pick somewhere already!!"

"Fine do you have any ideas Derek?" Addison asked Derek.

"Don't look at me! What about Mark?! He hasn't said anything which is really starting to scare me…"

"Well as a matter of fact I'm being quiet because I'm trying to think of a good place to suggest where there is a lot of hot ladies."

"Gosh Mark is that all you ever think about?" Addison said in a groan.

"What about Brazil?" George said.

"Somewhere we're not going to catch disease Georgie." Alex said putting his hands on Georges shoulders.

Callie started to say "What about…." But Meredith cut her off by saying. "Italy?"

"Italy? I like it." Izzie said with everyone agreeing.

"Ok so Italy it is, great choice Meredith." Richard said making Rose feel even more intimidated.

"The flight will probably be in about a week." While everyone was talking and going up to Meredith, Derek, Rose, and Mark were all in a little group talking while Derek was staring at Meredith making his heart skip every second beat. Meredith looked around looking around for Cristina and Izzie but instead she caught the eye of Derek and while they just looked each other's eyes for a few seconds having a moment before him turning away.

--

1 Week Later……

"I can't believe we got our tickets to go to ITALY!" Izzie practically screamed.

"Yeah I know, exciting" Christina said sarcastically.

"Come on Christina you have to get into the holiday spirit and Meredith, get a little bit more ecstatic and stop moping around thinking about Derek, he's with Rose now."

"It's not freaking Christmas Izzie, God!"

"Yeah Izzie and I don't mope around thinking about Derek plus I know he's with Rose."

"Yeah you do mope around" Alex said budding in.

"Alex, go away no one wants you in this conversation." Meredith said sneering at him.

"Correction only you don't want me in this conversation because you know I'm right." He said smiling proudly.

"It's true Meredith" George said being the next to bud in.

"Oh no. Bambi's here." Christina said sarcastically earning her a small nudge and sarcastically said "Ouch I'm so hurt take me down to the OR quick."

"But seriously guys I can't just pine for Derek anymore – I mean I'm a freaking surgeon I should be able to do this, we're only colleagues and plus I have a career and a trial to focus on."

"Sure." Christina said walking away with all the others walking away a bit after her.

Meredith yelled out "It's true though!"

"Ah-ha! Just keep on telling yourself that and maybe you might actually get half way there." Izzie said.

"But it's true!"

"What's true?" Derek said popping up behind her.

"Nothing"

"Ok…."

"So do we have any patients?"

"No I don't think we will have any patients for the next couple of weeks so it's all good for Italy." He said smiling.

"Ok well then...Ah...Umm…in that case I should probably go home and start packing for the big holiday in three days."

"Yeah, me too"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Walking away Meredith silently said to herself "Oh crap I am not going to survive this holiday." While Derek just watched her walk away

--

_So please review and say anything you would like me to include. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Not Now!

_Hey everyone thanks for the reviews but I am having a little bit of trouble deciding if there should be a Mcstizzie romance…because a reviewer doesn't want it to happen so I need some opinions with other people but I will defiantly have Mer/Der and anyone who's stressing about Rose don't worry I have a plan for her. So I might not be able to put up another chapter until about Friday._

"Meredith! You haven't packed anything we're leaving in 5 hours! What are you doing?!" Izzie yelled as Meredith stuffed her head under a pillow.

"I'm not going; Derek is going to be there."

"Well too bad you have to go and I'm going to make you go! What's the worst that can happen anyway?"

"Well I don't know Izzie maybe me being stuck with Derek for 3 whole weeks! Wait do they have tequila in Italy?"

"I thought you went to Italy a couple of years ago?"

"No I went to Europe but I never went to Italy."

"Oh ok...Well get up and start packing!"

"Nooo…." She groaned.

"Oh God! Izzie how much stuff do you have to take?" Alex said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have so much stuff that we won't even make it to lift off."

"Yeah, yeah where's Meredith" Izzie said.

"I'm right here" she said coming down the stairs.

"Ok let's go" Alex said.

At the airport George, Callie, Christina and Addison were already there.

"Hey guys" George said.

"Hey where is everyone" Meredith said.

"There coming now" Callie said and they all looked around.

"Hey hey hey my ladies are here!" Mark commented and Addison just groaned at him. Then Derek and Rose came with Richard.

"Richard what are you doing here?" Addison said with a confused look.

"I just came here to say goodbye and that since the board also wants this to be a bonding experience between colleagues the person who you sit next to on the plane is the person you will be spending a hotel room with and just so you know the board also wanted me to tell you guys that they know who the couples are and so they will not be sharing a room together and I did not pick the partners and I don't know who's together so if you don't like it, don't come whining to me!" Richard said which gave Rose the most horrifying feeling.

"I guess we're not going to share the same room." Callie said to George with a kiss.

"Someone give me a bucket so I can throw up!" Christina commented.

"Flight 371 from Seattle to Rome is now boarding" a voice said overhead.

"Well I guess that's us" Mark said.

"Are you going to be alright by yourself?" Derek said to Rose.

"Yeah I think so I mean it's not like we're never going to see each other anyway."

"Yeah" he said with a smile and then kissed her while they bordered the plane.

-

"Ok we're is seat 7B?" Izzie said.

"I think it's over there…." George said pointing.

"Ok thanks George" she said walking over to her seat where she ran into…

"Mark, what are you doing this is my seat."

"I guess it's your lucky day because that is _your_ seat and this is mine." Mark chuckled that gave a face of disgust to Izzie.

"Oh yay. I get to go to Rome and I'm stuck with the manwhore from hell."

"Should I be offended?"

"Just get this through your thick brain of yours: I am not sleeping with you on this holiday and I will not be apart of any of your little stupid games where you try to hook up with women or anything – I'm only sitting here still talking to you because I have to not because I want to." Izzie said pissed off.

"Has anyone told you that you are very sexy when you're angry?" He said smiling.

"Shut up Sloan."

-

"So who are you sitting with?" Christina asked Meredith

"I don't know I'm trying to find my seat."

"Yeah same…found it. Whose bag is that? Oh crap!" Christina said when the person she was sitting with sat in the seat.

"Rose." Meredith said in a surprise and was about to burst out laughing.

"Hey Meredith." She said.

"Hey well I better go find my seat have fun Christina."

"Wait a minute just because I got a horrible person to sit with doesn't mean you won't get one. So who did you get?" Christina said to Meredith following her.

"Please Christina the only person who is worse than Rose is…" Meredith turned around and saw who was sitting next to her "…Derek." And Christina burst out laughing that half the people on the plane looked at her.

"Meredith. You're sitting here?" Derek asked.

Meredith gave a dirty look at Christina and said "Yeah I am." And gave him a weak smile and sat down.

"Just my luck" she mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing"

They sat there very awkwardly and tense while everyone else got to their seats; Addison was with Callie and George was with Alex.

"Ok if everyone could please put their seatbelts on we will be ready for liftoff in a couple of minutes" the flight attendant said.

Everyone put their seatbelts on while Meredith couldn't.

"God! This thing won't budge."

Derek looked over to her and saw her very frustrated and helped her.

"Here" He reached over to the other side of her body and did the seatbelt realizing he probably shouldn't of done that making it even more awkward.

"Thanks…" Meredith said, she could still hear Christina laughing.

--

"Mmm…. I wonder who Christina and Meredith are with." Izzie said looking over the seats.

"I don't know maybe they're together" Mark said.

"Oh my god! Christina is with Rose and Meredith is with Derek! This is too good to be true!" She said laughing and Mark stood up quickly to see it for himself which made him crack up laughing this eventually caught onto Addison, Callie, Alex and George who realized what they were laughing at and joined in. The four realized that everyone was laughing at them and Meredith turned around to yell at them.

"For goodness sakes shut the hell up! Izzie you started all the laughing you can be the one who stops it so don't come to me when you've slept with Mark and the pregnancy test is positive."

"Oh yeah!" Mark said putting his arm around Izzie.

"Get off me!" Izzie yelled.

"Would you like any drinks?"The flight attendant said to Derek and Meredith.

"Do you have any tequila?" She said pissed off.

"No sorry we only have wine."

"Ok that'll do." She took the glass and drank the wine in one big gulp.

"Meredith don't choke on it." Derek said.

"Not now Derek."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, forget about it."

"Fine then but Meredith if you have a problem with me just say it."

"Derek you do not want me to start!"

"Meredith…"

"Derek! Just forget about it, ok!" She said and turned her head.

_Ok so please review._


	3. It's Just That

"This is so cool" Callie said as they were all walking in to the hotel in Rome.

"Tell me about it!" Addison replied.

"21 days of joy with a room with Derek. This is a cherry on top of a fantastic year don't you think?" Meredith whispered to Christina who just chuckled.

"Well at least you're not stuck with Mary Poppins."

"Do you want to swap?"

"Are you kidding me? I get three weeks to see you being tortured! No way!"

"You really are pure evil!"

"I know right!?" She said proudly.

"Ok so do you want the bed next to the window?" Derek asked Meredith and she just gave him a look and put all her bags on the bed next to the window.

"Meredith what is wrong with you?!" Derek yelled.

"Nothing is freaking wrong with me Derek it's just that…."

"It's just what?"

"…It's just that. Never mind, it doesn't matter." Derek just looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, maybe this trip to Italy wasn't a good idea."

"You think?"

"Meredith just stop with the attitude already it isn't going to help the fact that we're stuck sharing the same room."

"And it took you that long to figure it out" Meredith said sarcastically.

"Can you just stop it and maybe we might be able to act as civil human beings."

"Yeah, yeah and civil means kissing scrub nurses behind your girlfriend's back."

"What? We were mostly only S&M."

"Yeah but I told you I didn't want you to date anyone else!"

"That was after Rose and I kissed!"

"Yeah and you just couldn't tell me when I told you I didn't want you to see anybody else."

"We're not even together so why are we even arguing?"

"I don't know, you started it."

"Actually no I didn't you were the one to bring up the whole Rose thing."

"Rose thing, that's nice does Rose like you calling your relationship with her a thing!?"

"I did not call our relationship a thing."

"Oh yeah sure thing!" She said sarcastically.

"Why am I even having this conversation with you."

"I don't know I'm not the idiot in this room."

"Well you must be looking into a mirror!"

"And if you look around you'll see that there no mirrors near us."

"God maybe the reason why I kissed Rose was that…" and there was knock on the door and Rose came in.

"Rose . What a surprise…actually no well you know what I'm just gonna go."

"Meredith we're not finished here." And she left.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?"

"No she's just being immature."

"God Derek is such an idiot and he does it in a very dreamy way which just drives me crazy and I'm going insane back in that hotel room with him." Meredith said as she stormed into Christina's room.

"Now this is the kind of torture I was talking about."

"Shut up! But seriously how did this happen."

"Ok…well it's a long story but I'll start from the start. So you slept with your boss…"

"This really isn't helping Christina."

"Just tell me what happened."

"First of all is there something of Rose's that I can destroy without her noticing….much."

"Oh yeah there's lots of stuff!"

"So you know we can go to this hot little restaurant that I saw as we were coming here that we can go to for dinner." Mark said to Izzie.

"Are you just saying that because you want to get in my pants or just because when you said 'hot little restaurant' you meant that there were a lot of hot girls there?"

"Kind of both but mostly the first one."

"Ha, ha, ha, nice try but no"

"Ooohh…Izzie Stevens super-resident just turned me down flat from an invitation to dinner – you know very sexy which makes me want you even more."

"Mark you have been watching too much cable."

"You know it could be my irresistible charm that is making you want me so bad right now."

"Yeah because I am so not resisting you right now."

"I know you want me."

"Keep dreaming Sloan" Izzie said walking out of the door.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Izzie asked Meredith and Christina.

"Putting tomato sauce in one of the pockets of Rose's suitcase." Meredith said looking very amused.

"You guys are so horrible to her." Izzie said with a laugh.

"It's not her fault she's such an easy target." Christina said.

"Do you think she will notice because I think the sauce is running through?" Meredith asked.

"Eventually." Christina said.

"Oh well" Meredith stated and Izzie laughed.

_Sorry for the really short chapter but I'm sorry that from now on about all my chapters will be short because I have a lot of assignments and tests coming up and I need to study. But thank you to anyone who will still stick around for my stories._

_Please read and review._


End file.
